


Love You To Death

by hyunghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, also on Wattpad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghao/pseuds/hyunghao
Summary: "You can see me?"In which Mingyu is a ghost, and Minghao can see ghosts.





	Love You To Death

Minghao never wanted to move. He had been happy in his hometown, but his dad just had to get a dumb job which moved him all the way to Korea, another fucking country. He had to learn another new language, live in a new country, and he was immensely displeased about it.

Minghao took a look at the situation his room was in and rolled his eyes for the third time in an hour. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, his table was in a disarray, and he himself was a mess. He swore under his breath as he took his books out of yet another cardboard box and threw it out of his bedroom door, where at least ten boxes were already piling up. 

"I hate my life," He muttered under his breath, putting the books randomly into the shelves. The last book couldn't fit, and he just threw the book onto his bed, intending to figure out what to do with it later.

"At least you have one," A voice rang out. Minghao turned around immediately, eyes widened, but remembered that there was no one in the house currently except for him.

"I must be hearing things..." The boy mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "This whole moving thing is affecting my head." He went downstairs, wanting to pour himself a glass of water, when he suddenly heard his bedroom door slam. Must be the wind.

Going back to his room again to continue unpacking after taking a short break, Minghao pushed his door open, looking at his phone as he walked into the room.

"Be careful, you're going to trip over your clothes." Minghao heard the same voice echoing through the room, and he spun around instinctively, eyes looking around in alarm.

"Who's there?" He shouted loudly, and that was when he saw him.

A boy with soft brown hair and a smug smile, laying on his bed, holding the random book that he had thrown earlier on, looking at him. 

"You!" Minghao yelled, pointing a shaking finger at him. "INTRUDER!"

"Intruder?" The strangers raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

"Are you blind? Do you see anyone else in this room besides the two of us? Of course i'm talking to you!" Minghao continued yelling. 

To Minghao's surprise, the stranger started smiling. "You... you can see me?"

**Author's Note:**

> urgh i love gyuhao and china line so much,,,


End file.
